A esposa do Youkai
by ArquetetaUchiha
Summary: O clã Uchiha descendentes do Deus Susanoo , vem sendo visto como uma má influência para a população japonesa , para impedir que eles sejam dizimados. O clã Haruno descendentes da amada Deusa Amaterasu , propôs um casamento entre os dois clãs . mas a uma porém nisso tudo a noiva odeia o noivo !


Sinopse:

O clã Uchiha descendentes do Deus Susanoo , vem sendo visto como uma má influência para a população japonesa , para impedir que eles sejam dizimados.

O clã Haruno descendentes da amada Deusa Amaterasu , propôs um casamento entre os dois clãs .

Os Harunos são amados por todos, então com esse proposta, ninguém fará nada para provocar sua ira .

Parece que o problema foi resolvido, só que Não !

A noiva odeia o noivo !!

Desde criança se comecem, e desde esse tempo o noivo provoca e implicava com a noiva .

Será que esse problema vai ser solucionado ? Venham descobrir !

Tipos de Stalker

Stalker perseguidor : O perseguidor é aquele que segue a vítima, a observando de canto a canto, marcando os horários que a vítima sai, e não havendo nenhum contato entre vítima e perseguidor .

Stalker intimidador : O intimidador é aquele que segue suas vítimas e as intimida quebrando itens da pessoa, dando puxões de cabelo e podendo haver violência física .

Stalker psicopata: Como o termo sugere, é o perseguidor que segue suas vítimas, tendo uma junção do perseguidor e do intimidador . O Stalker psicopata é aquele que persegue as vítimas para mata-las , muitas vezes sendo o namorado ou ex- namorado .

Stalker apaixonado : O termo pode parecer estranho, mas é exatamente isso, existem aqueles que perseguem as pessoas por ama-las , ter medo de se confessar, por afeição, complexos e por ser uma pessoa que faz parte de seu passado, considerado o menos perigoso desta lista .

Ao decorrer da história vou mostrar os tipos de Youkai !

O nascer do ódio !

Estavamos na oitava série , mesmo sabendo de nossas desavenças um com outro , o diretor da melhor escola fundamental de Tóquio insiste em nos colocar na mesma sala .

Não sei exatamente o por que dele me odiar, apenas que desde que nos conhecemos ele implicou comigo . Fui seu alvo .

Talvez esse ódio seja por nunca me deixar cair por sua travessuras, por nunca chorar . Porém o acontecimento que aconteceu na oitava série , me mostrou o porque desse ódio .

Isso tudo é inveja !

Nasci de um clã amado por todos do Japão . O Clã Haruno , Os amados descendentes da amada e gloriosa deusa Amaterasu . Nos somos tão amados que, muitos clãs descendentes de outros deuses nos odeia, nos inveja , porém são todos falsos, por nossas costas tramam nossa morte, perante nos seu amor e devoção .

Mas a um clã que realmente mostrar sua revolta por nos , os descendentes do nosso tio Susanoo o homem impiedoso , o deus do mar e das tempestades no xintoímo. Uma divindade realmente indesejável para os humanos e para os deuses como o perturbador .

Se dúvidas essa foi a pior travessura que ele me fez .

Estavamos no intervalo, a maioria dos alunos estavam no refeitório, no pátio em qualquer lugar do colégio menos na sala de aula . Então eu e mais três amigas, tinhamos a sala toda pra nos . Havíamos começado a comer, quando Luiz Carlos um aluno de setenta série entrou .

Maria uma japonesa de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel já foi mandando que ele caísse fora quando com um olhar perturbador olhou em minha direção .

Por eu ser membro do clã amado já sou bastante perseguida, mais essa perseguição e bem maior por eu ser meio estrangeira .

Maria diz que eu encanto as pessoas a minha volta, principalmente os garotos. Desde que Luiz Carlos me viu vem me perseguindo, porém ele era um Stalker apaixonado, nunca realmente se aproximou de mim .

Eu havia percebi que ele não estava normal, porém curiosa para saber o motivo de sua aproximação deixei rolar .

Mau sabia eu que isso seria realmente perigoso !

Ele não olha para ninguém, apenas ficava sussurrando coisas como : Você não me ama ! Você não me ama !

E falando isso foi se aproximando cada vez mais de nos.

\- Luiz Carlos, você poderia nos deixar sozinha estamos ocupadas - diz Maria mostrando nossos lanches .

De repente ele para e se encolhe no chão, eu preocupada com ele fui em sua direção, me abaixei até ele quando ouço uma das portas da sala fechar , ao olhar em direção a outra vejo mais seis garotos de séries diferentes, titulados perseguidores apaixonados. Quando um último deles entrou e trancou a porta , três deles pulou em cima das meninas que não esperando essa ação deles não conseguiram fugir .

Estava me levantando para ajudá-las, quando Luiz Carlos me segura pelo pulso , antes que pudesse fazer algo ele me dá uma rasteira.

Estava de joelhos quando o sinto puxar minha cabeça pelos cabelos , olhando em direção as meninas vejo os três restantes dos meninos vindo em minha direção .

Cada um deles me seguros firmemente no chão. Maria juntamente como todas nos não entendo a situação se desespera quando vê Luiz Carlos atrás de mim tirar algo de dentro do terno .

\- O que você está fazendo !!! - grita Maria se contorcendo nos braços do menino .

As demais meninas também começaram a gritar desesperadas, eu ainda não entendo nada sinto algo friou e afiado contra minha cabeça .

Tento manter a calma , porém sinto um frio ao sentir Luiz Carlos puxar todo o meu cabelo para cima da minha cabeça.

Finalmente pude ver o que tinha nas mãos , era uma tesoura pontuda de cabeleireiros . Eu juntamente com as meninas percebemos o que ele pretendia fazer . Susana uma ruiva que adorava meu cabelo consiguiu se soltar do seu perseguidor. Correu em nossa direção e pula em cima de Luiz Carlos que solta meu cabelo ao pular para trás para fugir de Susana . Os demais meninos me soltaram para agarrar a Susana .

De repente Luiz Carlos surtou, e apontando a tesoura em direção a Susana pula .

A centímetros de atingir Susana no peito, entro na frente e recebo o ataque .

A perto firmemente os lábios para não soltar o gemido de dor ao sentir a tesoura perfurar o meu peito .

Todos tirando eu que agora estava ofegante pela perda de sangue ficaram em silêncio . Com os olhos arregalados Susana começou a chorar e gritar desesperada .

Luiz Carlos em choque se afasta olhando assustado para mim .

Perdendo as forças das minhas pernas vou caindo em direção ao chão , encostando minha costas na mesa atrás de mim tento acalmar o pessoal .

\- Meninas, calmas ! Vai ficar tudo bem - porém só ignorada, e apenas fico observando as meninas baterem desesperadas nas portas . Porém ninguém a abri, firmando minhas vistas percebo que a uma feitiço na sala .

Cada vez mais fraca digo o feitiço para desfazer o encanto .

\- Aquele que me prende , volte para aqueles que lhes fez ...

No corredor estavam alguns alunos, ou melhor puxa-sacos do Uchiha , que barravam a aproximação dos alunos .

Sasuke juntamente com sua gangue observavam o movimento no corredor , eles sendo o autor do feitiço ouviam os gritos das meninas mais não ligaram muito, pois para eles meninas gritam por qualquer coisa .

Naruto Uzumaki loiro dos olhos azuis e braço direito do Uchiha , preocupado com os gritos das meninas pede que de fim a travessura .

\- Sasuke, já chega - diz olhando em direção a sala trancada . Porém o Uchiha tão arrogante ignora o pedido. Até mesmo quando os gritos aumentaram cada vez mais.

Fernanda a nova professora de inglês aparece no final do corredor ao estranhar a barreira no corredor vem em direção a sala, quando faltava duas salas para chegar a trancada , o corredor antes calmo e invadido por gritos desesperados da sala oito .

Fernanda assustada como todos do corredor corre em direção a sala, quando ouvi as batidas desesperadas nas portas. Derrubando a porta, a professora pergunta o que está acontecendo, porém antes mesmo que alguém responda ela pede a um aluno que ligue para o pronto socorro .

\- Miguel, ligue para o pronto socorro!! - ordena entrando desesperada na sala, os demais alunos ao ouvir isso correm em direção a sala .

Sasuke que antes sorriso de satisfação, andando apressado em direção a sala . Porém um forte dor se apossa do seu peito ao ouvir professora.

\- Aguente firme Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem - ao ouvir isso finalmente entra na sala, de primeira na viu nada mais ao olhar no fundo da sala vê muitos alunos envolta de alguém, ao se aproximar ver um enorme rio de sangue, ao seguir o caminho dele com o olhar ver a professora Susana pressionando um pano no peito de sua arqui-inimiga .

Quando ele viu a pele dela ficando cada vez mais branca, suas pernas fraquejaram, porém Naruto o segurou dizendo :

\- Sasuke, o que fizemos !!

Depois disso, os paramédicos entraram correndo e colocaram a rosada na marca , Fernanda ao se levantar para acompanhar os paramédicos mostra a todos a frente do seu vestido rosa bebê todo coberto de sangue.

Andando ao lado da marca Fernanda foi dizendo para a rosada que tudo ficaria bem e que ela estava ligando para os seus pais .

Com a mãos cobertas de sangue pega o celular do bolso do vestido, com as mãos escorregadias liga para os Harunos .

Após a ligação vai em direção a ambulância , porém antes que entre nela o Uchiha a segura pelo braço . Antes que ele possa dizer algo a professora diz :

\- Dessa vez, você foi longe de mais - entra no carro fechando a porta .

O Uchiha ao ouvir isso arregala os olhos, só depois que o carro já quase invisível aos olhos humanos, olho pra ambulância dizendo :

\- Me desculpe ...

Dias atuais ...

Depois desse episódio, Sakura foi morar no exterior, ouvir dizer que ela nunca mais voltou pro Japão . Me peegunto se ela aceitou .

Quatorze anos depois me pergunto se ela realmente vai aceita isso , se ela realmente vai ser minha esposa . Hoje ao vinte e cinco anos vejo o quanto fui imaturo, o quanto fui idiota ao planejar aquilo ...

Estavamos na oitava série, desde que era pequenos o meu maior prazer na vida, foi fazer a vida de Haruno Sakura um inferno . Porém tudo o que eu fazia estava se tornando chato, desde a roubo de roupas no vestiário, a bichos na cama , comida , puxões e impuros nada disso destruia ela tudo o que eu fazia ela simples continuava a sorrir então eu planejei a melhor travessura da minha vida .

Mau sabia eu que essa se tornou a minha passagem para o inferno .

Uma semana antes do acontecido eu forgei juntamente com a minha gangue bilhetes de amor para Luiz Carlos um tipo Stalker apaixonado , que e completamente louco pela Haruno quando faltava um dia pro plano acontecer enviamos mais uma carta a ele, porém neste Sakura mostrava seu desprezo por ele .

Tinhamos um feiticeiro amigo e pedimos que ele nos ajudasse a colocar uma barreira do silêncio na nossa sala, o palco da travessura .

Quando tudo estava pronto, Luiza uma das minhas puxa-sacos , pega as chaves das portas quando o último dos Stalker entra na sala .

A barreira impedia que as pessoas ouvissem o que está acontecendo, porém o criador da barreira, pode ouvir o que acontece lá . Mas algo não deu certo nos apenas ouvia os gritos das meninas, nos não acreditamos quando o seus gritos foi se tornando cada vez mais desesperadorem.

Fernanda uma pessoa estrangeira de inglês , a única professora que interfere nas minhas travessuras, aparece no final do corredor , ela estava desconfianda de não entrarmos ainda na sala de aula e quando ela perguntou o que estava acontecendo ,eu já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, porém não a usei eu senti juntamente com meus parças a quebra da barreira.

Antes o corredor silencioso, agora é palco dos maiores gritos de desespero. Ficamos todos congelados lá, porém quando finalmente ouvimos as batidas desesperadas nas portas a cima dos choros e gritos .

Fernanda foi a primeira a correr em direção a porta e levantando o punho meteu um soco que bartiu a porta ao meio, antes de entrar lá ela perguntou aos de dentro o que estava acontecendo, porém o que ela viu lá dentro a chocou .

Todos corremos em direção a sala, ao ver a professora entrar as pressas lá, porém quando eu entrei já havia muitos alunos lá dentro . Havia uma roda de pessoas no fundo da sala envolta de alguém antes que eu pudesse ver quem era vejo no chão um rastro ou melhor um rio de sangue e subindo ele descobro sua fonte .

Meu corpo todo estremeceu ao ver a Haruno no chão cada vez mais pálida com a perda de sangue e vendo a professora tentar estancar o sangue me lembro antes de entrar na sala do seu pedido a ela .

\- Vai ficar tudo bem minha flor, Você só precisa aguentar tá, só resista Sakura .

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e sinto Naruto me segurar desesperado diz:

\- Sasuke, o que fizemos - eu não digo nada apenas fico a observando, desejando que a ajuda chegue logo . Mas pra mim ela parecia nunca chegar e peço a Naruto que ligue pro pronto socorro , quando percebo que Sakura está começando a perder a consciência .

\- Naruto ligue novamente ao pronto socorro - peço mesmo me lembrando que foi a sensei a primeira a pedir ajuda e até agora nada .

Depois do que pareceu horas eles chegaram e tudo se acalmou um pouco, quando a marca estava saindo a professora Fernanda ficou a vista de todos. Todos olhamos preocupados pro monte de sangue que manchava o seu vestido.

Ela juntamente com todos estava tão focados em seguir a marca que não me viu acompanhá-la de perto .

Quando ela termina sua ligação com os pais da Sakura e vai em direção a ambulância, a seguro pelo braço para informar que eu sou o culpado . Porém ela fala antes me surpreendendo

\- Sasuke, dessa vez você foi longe demais - depois entrou na ambulância junto com os paramédicos . Quando o carro já longe a vistas humanas olho pra ele é digo :

\- Me desculpe ...

Fui tirando dos meus pensamentos com a entrada escandalosa do Naruto que todo sorridente foi derrubando minhas dúvidas .

\- Os Harunos acabaram de ligar avisando que ela aceitou - o loiro ao ver meu olhar de dúvida diz

\- Sasuke, vai ficar tudo bem , você Vai ver ela não tem rancor nem de nos .

Mau sabia o loiro que ele estava completamente enganado .

\- Não !!! - diz a rosada pela milesima vez ao avô um ruivo como os cabelos quase todos grisalhos.

\- Sakura, por favor me ouça - ao ver que ela recusaria pela milesima vez também diz - Por mim seu querido avô .

A garota de vinte e três anos de um metro e sessenta e um , de cabelos rodados longo e olhos esmeraldas de faz sua cara de birra e permite que o avô fale.

O avô a convida a sentar com ele no sofá, com um sorriso contido anda em direção ao avô porém quando estava próxima dele senti uma picada no pescoço, ficando tonta de repente leva a mão ao local da picada, lá encontra algo ao pegá-lo vê que e um dardo .

Cada vez mais fraca olha em direção ao avô com um olhar de dor pela traição. O avô ao ver a dor da neta pede desculpas, dando um aceno de cabeça como sinal para o atirador atirar mais dardos .

Quando mais quinze dados foram atirados Sakura finalmente não resiste e caí molhe em direção ao chão, porém antes que o atinga seu avô a pega .

\- Sinto muito Sakura - diz o avô com a neta nos braços , porém antes dela perder completamente a consciência diz algo que doeu mais que uma facada no peito .

\- Eu , te odeo ..

A colocando deitado no sofá chama Inoichi Yamanaka um loiro de olhos verdes claro líder do clã Yamanaka este clã são Youkais controladores de mente .

Colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça da rosada diz ao avô :

\- Isso não vai ser fácil - com um olhar de sofrimento Hacu coloca suas mãos sobre o coração da neta e controlando o choro diz

\- Eu sei , por isso mesmo vou ajuda-lo a controla-la.

Os Harunos tem uma grande resistência a possessão, porém Sakura a caçula da família principal tem uma das mais grandes resistências mentais que já existiu na terra . Para controla-la Hacu planejou enfraquecer seu corpo após isso tentaram enfraquecer sua mente para isso Hacu a atacara no coração colocando seu pior medo .

Ao fazer isso Hacu pode está condenando sua neta a angústia eterna , para que isso não ocorra usará Inoichi como âncora, ele tomará o controle do corpo da Haruno evitando assim que ela caí em angústia, assim ela apenas ficará em algum lugar da mente dormindo profundamente .

Depois de dois dias exaustivos finalmente o Yamanaka toma controle total sobre o corpo da Haruno . Ainda ofegante Hacu pede que seu braço direito Fernando ligue aos clãs informando que Haruno Sakura aceita o pedido de casamento do filho caçula do líder do clã Uchiha .

Após isso observa a jovem deitada no sofá acordar. Ela ao ver o líder dos Harunos diz

\- Meu senhor

já está sendo postada no Spirit


End file.
